


元若1

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	元若1

她早已有了意中人，只待及笄之年便可与那人成婚，你对她一见倾心，仗着家中的权势向她的父母提亲，她被逼得跪在地上向父母求饶，然而父母之命媒妁之言不是她能挣脱的，她不知从哪里拿出一把刀抵在脖子上，“……你要死了，你那意中人必定也死。”她愣了一下，眼泪落下来，像脱线的珍珠一样根本止不住，她扔掉手中的刀瘫坐在地上，“……好……我嫁……”新婚之夜你们行周公之礼，她挣扎得很厉害，你将她的手绑在床头上，你抬着她的腿肏进她的小穴，她的里面还没被插入过非常干涩紧致，你被夹得很痛，揉着她的奶子让她放松，她咬着嘴唇，眼角留出泪水，你狠狠地向里面顶了一下，她没忍住发出一声尖叫，你俯下身吻她，她是属于你的了，你又抽插了一会儿射了进去，你折腾了她一夜，最后，她躺在你怀里睡着了。


End file.
